clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Chuckdechuck
Not to be confused with Chuck von Injoface Uncle Chuckdechuck is the Uncle of Tails6000 and father of PabloDePablo. He was born around 40 years ago and now works at the same EFF as Metal Explorer. The two have established a rather forced friendship, though Metal Explorer is often annoyed by the old penguin. Background Uncle Chuckdechuck was born in South Pole City along with his brother Julian (aka Tails6000's father). Thr two were good friends and they continued to be so even when they moved away from home. Years later Chuck got a letter from Julian saying that he had gotten married and that his wife wished for him to come over and visit them in Trans-Antarctica. Chuck agreeed to come over and boarded the nearest plane. Soon he arrived and the three had a family reunion. Julian then invited Chuck to live with them, and Chuck agreed. Years later Chuck got married, but his wife soon died do to an illness. Chuck was heart broken , but he was happy that she had laid one egg before she died (aka Pablo). Around this time Colonial Antarctica had started and Julian had gone off to fight. Chuck took care of his wife while he was away. Years later Julian returned from the war, but he had serious injuries. He was quickly sent to the hospital and he stayed there for 2 years. After that he was allowed to return home to spend his last days. A few days later he died, and Chuck was very sad. Soon Julian's wife gave Chuck their egg saying that she couldn't take care of it. Chuck accepted the egg and soon moved back to his old igloo. Eventually the two eggs he had hatched, but he was soon forced to put them up for adoption. He wanted them to have a very good life and he knew that they wouldn't have that living with him. He missed them dearly, but knew that it was for the best. He later began to search for jobs, but he had a hard time keeping them. The reason being he was now old and it was hard for him to find a job he would be good at. Eventually he managed to secure a job as a drive-through penguin at EFF. Everyday he thought about how the two chicks he had given up were doing and wondered if they were having a better time than he was. He would soon find out as one day a penguin by the name of Tails6000 came to the drivethrough. The moment he heard the penguin's voice Uncle Chuckdechuck started crying. He knew somehow that it was his nephew. He then ran out and hugged the penguin. Tails was at first shocked at this, but once his uncle explained everything, he to started crying aswell and hugged his uncle. '' I'll write the rest later'' Involvement Coming Soon Trivia * He's a parody of Uncle Chuck. * The EFF has found out that ChuckDeChuck was a nickname by his brother and nephew and does not relate to pablodepablo they accidentally put him on the tree until he realized this in november See also * Tails6000 * PabloDePablo Category:Characters Category:penguins